


Godzilla

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Happy birthday zorra!!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: A new addition to their small family makes everything better





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerbatnana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbatnana/gifts).



> Ahhhhhhhhh happy birthday Zorra ♥(✿ฺ´∀`✿ฺ)ﾉ   
> I hope you have a good day and that everything goes swell and that you like this!
> 
> Also, thank you to Rose for reading this over and editing this for me because there were so many mistakes,, never write a full fic on your phone just don't you'll regret it and suffer (I have to post this from my phone as well fjdjsjtbeb)

Kuroo sighs heavily, fingers drumming on the steering wheel impatiently. The radio screams some disgusting pop song at him, but Oikawa is singing along and at least he looks happy. The loud music is a good distraction, though, because Kuroo isn't sure if he's ever been this nervous before. 

 

He texted Kenma a thousand times for his opinion, and every time Kenma-- or Oikawa-- would assure him that this was a good idea. And of course Oikawa would say that it is, this was originally his idea. It's just Kuroo who is making it a reality. 

 

Glancing at his phone, then towards the red light, he's sure he could shoot his childhood friend another text. But no...he can't do that. Hanamaki is in town, and Kenma, Matsukawa and Akaashi haven't seen him in months ever since he had to relocate for his job. He doesn't want to ruin their limited time together, that would be unfair. 

 

So with a heavy sigh, he carefully turns down the music and looks at Oikawa. He was singing, but now he has an offended look on his face. His soft brown eyes look from the now almost completely turned off radio to Kuroo, then back and so forth. He huffs, raising an eyebrow as he waits for an explanation. 

 

“What if he doesn't like it?” Kuroo asks, nervously nibbling on his lip. He's probably asked this about a hundred times but he's  _ nervous.  _ He isn't Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s childhood friend, he knows he isn't as close to them as they are to each other. He wants this thing to go right, and he really doesn't want Iwaizumi to get mad.  

 

“Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa sighs, the anger disappearing as he leans over to place his hand on Kuroo’s thigh. “Hajime will love it, okay? He's always wanted one, and this will be a pleasant surprise. Plus, he’ll like it even more once he learns that it was you who went out of the way to find one.”

 

Kuroo sighs, opening his mouth to reply, but Oikawa cuts him off with a stern look. 

 

“The light is green,” Oikawa informs, switching the radio back to full volume and sinking back into his seat. Kuroo jumps at the sudden noise, and quickly presses down on the gas pedal. 

 

As the car lurches forward, he glances to the back seat, where a brown and black puppy lays curled up, asleep.

 

Kuroo really hopes Iwaizumi likes the new addition to the family. 

 

* * *

 

Oikawa places the camo collar around the panting puppy, cooing as it barks happily. Kuroo smiles at the sight, sneakily taking a photo before scooping the animal into his arms. He pats the puppy’s head, trying to shush it so that the surprise won't get spoiled. 

 

Oikawa moves around, setting the water and food bowl out by the counter in the kitchen. He then rushes to Kuroo’s side, eyes shining as they face the front door. A small dog bed lays in the corner, random toys sprawled around the floor. The dog pants where it is in Kuroo’s arms. 

 

Everything is in place. And Iwaizumi gets home in about two minutes. 

 

“Are you ready?” Oikawa asks, jumping up and down in excitement. Kuroo would join him in the excitement, but he doesn't want to disturb the poor, calm puppy. 

 

“As ready as I'll ever be,” he grins, smile widening as they hear the door being unlocked. 

 

“Tooru? Tetsurou? Are you guys home? The door isn't normally locke--” Iwaizumi trails off as he enters the kitchen, keys in hands. Wide eyes look from Kuroo, to Oikawa, to the puppy, and back and forth and so on. 

 

“What…?”

 

“Surprise!” Kuroo and Oikawa say in unison, and Kuroo holds his arms out. The puppy barks happily, tongue lolling out to the side, tail wagging. 

 

“You--...you guys-- a  _ dog _ ?!”

 

“A puppy,” Oikawa corrects. 

 

Iwaizumi sets his keys down on the counter, walking up to them. He hesitantly reaches out, glancing at Kuroo. “Can I…?”

 

Kuroo grins at the childish excitement in Iwaizumi’s gaze, and he nods, handing the puppy over into Iwaizumi’s arms. He instantly gasps, holding the puppy close. 

 

“I love...her?” 

 

“Yup,” Oikawa grins. 

 

“What's her name?” 

 

“You get to pick!” Kuroo says. 

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes shine, and that's when they know they just made a horrible mistake. “Well,” Iwaizumi grins, “I'm going to go hang out with Godzilla.” He then turns around, taking Godzilla with him as he disappears deeper into the house. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo grunts as four paws land on his stomach. He sits straight up, wheezing as Iwaizumi laughs at the foot of the bed. Oikawa tries to hide his amused smile, but fails as Godzilla licks Kuroo’s cheek. 

 

“You need to  _ stop throwing her on me  _ to wake me up,” Kuroo hisses, sleepily glaring at his boyfriend. Iwaizumi shrugs, scooping the small pup into his arms. 

 

“So, we all have the day off, want to go to the dog park?” Oikawa asks, reaching over to pet Iwaizumi’s hair. Iwaizumi scowls, stepping away from him and holding the dog more tightly against him. 

 

“I'm up for it,” Kuroo yawns, stumbling out of the bed. He lazily places a kiss to Oikawa’s cheek, Iwaizumi’s nose, and Godzilla’s head. He ventures off into the restroom to get ready, grumbling under his breath the whole time. 

 

While he gets ready, Iwaizumi gets the leash out and quickly puts it on Godzilla. Oikawa grabs his bag, putting in anything they'll need for their day out. By the time Kuroo walks out of the restroom, they're all ready to go. 

 

Right as they exit, though, Godzilla races away, fast as a bullet. Iwaizumi yelps in surprise, stumbling after the small dog. How can something so  _ small  _ and  _ young  _ be so goddamn  _ fast?!  _

 

Kuroo and Oikawa look at each other, stifling their laughs before jogging after the hyperactive dog and their boyfriend. At the pace they're going, it doesn't take long for them to reach the park. 

 

Iwaizumi pants, letting Godzilla off her leash. She's a flash of brown and black, disappearing to mingle with the other dogs. Iwaizumi wheezes from the fast pace, collapsing onto a bench. A moment later, Kuroo plops down on one side of him, Oikawa on the other. 

 

“She sure is a handful,” a voice says, causing them all the jump in surprise. 

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa are the most surprised, rising to their feet quickly. “Makki!” Oikawa cheers, tackling his old friend into a hug. 

 

“Ah,” Matsukawa says as he strolls up, Akaashi and Kenma in tow, “I knew we’d find you guys here.”

 

“Kenma!” Kuroo says, ignoring Matsukawa as he envelopes his childhood friend into a hug. He then turns to Akaashi, and despite his protests, yanks him into a hug as well. 

 

“How's Bo?” 

 

“Bokuto-san is doing fine,” Akaashi answers, scowling as Kuroo tightens his arms around him. After a moment, when Kuroo knows he's officially pissed him off, he lets him go. 

 

When he turns around, he sees his boyfriends catching up with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They all talk until Iwaizumi asks the question that should've been asked at the very beginning. 

 

“Wait, how'd you know we would be here?” 

 

Hanamaki grins. “Well, you have posted tons of photos of your new child, plus…” He trails off, smiling as a huge black dog comes barreling towards them. It barks, launching itself off the ground and promptly tackling Matsukawa to the ground. 

 

Oikawa bursts out laughing, and Iwaizumi and Kuroo look slightly concerned. But then Kenma snorts, and everyone is laughing as Matsukawa suffers. 

 

~~~~~

 

“Godzilla! Time to go!” Iwaizumi calls, holding his arms out. The small dog yips happily, jumping into the awaiting arms. He turns around right as Oikawa sobs, hugging Matsukawa and Hanamaki, blubbering about how they all need a reunion with the old team soon. Iwaizumi isn't going to comment on it, but Hanamaki looks as if he’ll burst out into tears soon if they don't bolt. 

 

Kuroo hugs Kenma, then Akaashi, then makes them promise to meet up again on a later date. After the sappy goodbyes, Akaashi takes Licorice-- the black lab, as Iwaizumi learned-- and waves goodbye. 

 

On the way home, Oikawa loops his arms through Kuroo and Iwaizumi’s, a giddy smile on his face. “That was fun! We got to see our old friends, and Godzilla got to make new friends!”

 

Kuroo nods in agreement. “We should do this again sometime.”

 

“I agree,” Iwaizumi says, smiling as Godzilla barks at them. 

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa laughs, rolling over on the bed to get away from the attack. Kuroo is swift, though, fingers dancing over Oikawa’s skin. He quickly grabs Oikawa’s wrists, and straddles his thighs with a mischievous grin. He’s merciless, laughing along with Oikawa as the brunette squeals. 

 

Iwaizumi wanders in, confusion crossing through his features, flour stuck to his face. He grins as he sees what's happening, and Oikawa squeaks as he sees that look, scrambling to get away. 

 

Luckily for him, though, Godzilla heard the noise and followed Iwaizumi into the room. She growls, fur on end at the thought of her owner being attacked. She's confused at the sight of one of her owners attacking another one of them, but through her confusion, she races passed Iwaizumi and hops on the bed. She growls at Kuroo, snapping at him. 

 

Kuroo, shocked, doesn't expect Oikawa to shove on his chest. He goes toppling off the bed, but Iwaizumi is also quick, and ends up catching him. 

 

Godzilla whimpers, pawing at Oikawa. The brunette simply laughs, cooing and scratching behind her ear. “I'm glad someone in this family loves me!” he says, laughing again as Godzilla barks in confirmation. 

 

“Nice receive,” Kuroo wheezes out, smiling up at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, letting him go so he drops to the floor. 

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi sighs in content, leaning into Oikawa’s side. Kuroo is on the other side of Oikawa, fast asleep. Iwaizumi doesn't blame him, since it's two in the morning and they all have work in...six hours. Shit. 

 

“Hajimeee,” Oikawa whines, tilting his head to pout at him. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I don't want to sleep, but I can't move or else I'll wake up Tetsu-chan!” 

 

“I guess you should sleep anyways.”

 

Oikawa sighs in defeat, yanking his arm out from where it was squished between his side and Iwaizumi. He then sneaks it around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, tugging him into his side. 

 

Iwaizumi lets it happen, eyes closing. That's when Godzilla jumps onto the couch, right into Iwaizumi’s lap. He groans from the sudden weight, opening one eye to look down at the dog. She barks, curling up in his lap and promptly falling asleep. 

 

“Amazing,” Oikawa giggles, gently pulling Kuroo closer. 

 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, patting the dog gently before he wiggles around to get comfortable. Sinking back into Oikawa’s side, he lets himself relax. 

  
And there, surrounded by his family, he falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't dogs a blessing 
> 
> Tumble: seijouho


End file.
